


ilysm (i love you spider-man)

by sleepov3r



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Far From Home spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Rated teen plus for cursing mostly, Secret Identities, go see FFH first, identity reveals, it’s mostly a peter/peter/miles friendship fic, like major spoilers, mild Peter/MJ but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepov3r/pseuds/sleepov3r
Summary: After Peter Parker’s identity is revealed to the public, he turns to Happy Hogan and Nick Fury for help, only to find that a different, unexpected help has arrived on its own in the form of the spider-verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this basically immediately after seeing Far From Home because I was reminded how much I love Tom Holland’s Spider-Man, and how much I want him and Spider-Verse’s Miles Morales to be friends. Not sure how long it’s going to be, probably five or six chapters at most? I rarely write fanfic that’s longer than a one-shot so we’ll have to see how this goes.

Peter could feel MJ’s eyes on him from down below, despite hers being one pair out of at least a thousand. The moment Mysterio’s video had cut out, everyone in the square who had previously been going about their everyday business now had their attention pinpointed on him and the lamppost where he was perched.

J. Jonah Jameson’s face had reappeared on screen, but the roar of his voice was nothing compared to the rushing in Peter’s ears. He knew he had to act quickly before the crowd came to their senses.

Peter raised a hand and gave a curt salute. “So, uh, I’ll catch you later, folks.”

Peter could’ve sworn he’d heard MJ shout for him, but he had no time to glance back and see. The crowd swelled around him, voices raising, and Peter could feel hands brushing and grabbing at him as he swung to temporary safety among the rooftops.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, what do I do?! Where am I going?!” Peter asked himself as he swung through the city at top speed. His first thought was his own room. Aunt May would know what to do. But there were people who knew where he lived, friends and classmates and friends of his aunt and pizza delivery guys. The place would probably be swarmed in no time.

“Okay, so I can’t go home. Sorry, Aunt May. Oh shit, Aunt May!”

Peter was pretty sure they still had a landline, which meant a more trackable number. Aunt May was probably getting swarmed with calls, or at least she would be soon. 

“Okay, okay, so I grab Aunt May. We gotta go somewhere, maybe out of the city. Can we make it out of the city? Could we make it upstate to the Avengers HQ? Would anyone even be there to help us?!”

Peter could feel his phone buzzing like crazy in his pocket. Stopping on a random rooftop for a minute, he scrolled past dozens of texts from MJ, Ned, Betty, even Flash, until he found Happy and quickly dialed him up.

“Peter!” Happy answered halfway through the first ring. “Where are you?!”

“Some rooftop in Manhattan. Did you see—“

“The message from Mysterio, of course I saw it, half the country’s seen it by now. God, I hate the internet.”

“Is Aunt May okay?” Peter pressed on.

“She’s fine, she’s with me.”

“Great. For once I’m glad you’re kinda-sorta dating my aunt.”

Happy sighed. “Listen, hang tight and I’ll come get you. I’ve been trying to contact Fury, but he’s not responding. We’ll find him and he can hide you and your aunt until we figure out a plan.”

“Hide us?! Happy, I don’t wanna hide, I gotta—“

“Not now, kid. Stay safe. We’ll be there soon.” With that, Happy hung up.

“Ugh!” Peter kicked a pebble off the roof in frustration and began pacing. He should have remembered that Mysterio knew his name and face, that villains were always more sly than you’d initially thought. He should have been prepared for any aces up Quentin Beck’s sleeves, even post-mortem.

His phone kept buzzing in his hand, increasing at an exponential rate. Finally Peter gave in and opened his messages from MJ.

hey i survived the angry mob you left behind jsyk  
hope you did too  
im worried bout you  
peter where are you  
peter  
peter please i need an answer  
if youre swinging out of the city rn text me back later  
no texting and swinging remember  
i hope youre safe peter  
i hope i can see you again soon

Peter wrestled his gloves off, ready to text her back, when he heard the whirr of an engine just above him. Happy had arrived. He swung up and through the doorway to find Happy leaning over him.

“Hey, by the way, I am dating your aunt, not ‘kinda-sorta’ dating her.”

“Now, Happy?” Aunt May, who had been seated before, rushed over and threw her arms around Peter, squeezing him as hard as he could. “Peter, you’re okay!”

“Aunt May, you’re okay! I was so worried they’d break our house down looking for you.”

Happy frowned. “You wanna tell him, or should I?”

Aunt May squeezed Peter’s hand. ”We, uh… may have to stay out of Queens for a while.”

“Aunt May, I’m so sorry, I—“

“This is not your fault, Peter,” Aunt May assured him, “This is Mysterio’s fault. And we’re going to fix it.”

“How? Where do we go?”

Aunt May took a step back, and Peter noticed for the first time that her phone was in one hand. “Well, the good news about that is that we’ve contacted Nick Fury.”

“And the bad news…?”

Aunt May’s face twisted. “I’m not sure I’d call it ‘bad news.’ More like ‘strange news.’”

“What?” Peter turned to look at Happy, hoping for an explanation.

Happy, with the same expression on his face as May, could only shrug. “You’ll find out soon enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

It struck Peter that Nick Fury was far more similar to a real spider than he was. He was frequently on the move, nearly impossible to kill, and whenever one home got torn down, he’d just weave himself a new one. When Happy managed to locate him, he was in Massachusetts, of all places, just shy of the Berkshires. He and Maria Hill had converted what was probably once someone’s lovely summer home into a base, complete with a row of monitors, their car parked in the garage, and those mysterious silver suitcases Fury always had with him for an undisclosed reason.

None of that was surprising to Peter, not really. What was surprising was the presence of three strangers all dressed in web-patterned suits and big-eyed masks. They were seated on the living room couch, in deep conversation with one another, but as soon as Peter entered the room they turned to look at him.

“Fury?” Peter asked over his shoulder, keeping one eye on the trio.

“It’s okay, they’re here to help,” Fury promised.

“But who are they?”

“It’s best if they explain it. You people seem to share a similar language.” Fury melted into the background with May, Hill, and Happy.

“You people—why are you lumping me in with them?”

“Hey.” One of the strangers had stood up. He was considerably shorter than Peter, spoke with a soft voice, and wore basketball shorts and a hoodie over a black and red suit. His getup was pretty cool, Peter had to admit, like a more jock-ish version of his own.

“Um, hi?”

“I’m Miles. You’re Peter?”

“Yeah.”

“This is Gwen, and, uh, Peter.” Miles gestured to his two friends, who had also risen from the couch. One was a slender pink-and-white figure a bit taller than Miles, and the other was taller, larger, and had a suit nearly identical to Peter’s.

“Peter.” The tallest one spoke with a gruff voice as he reached out to shake Peter’s hand. “Mister Fury filled us in on what’s been happening on your Earth. We’re here to help you out.”

“My earth? Mine? Excuse my language, but, uh, what the hell does that mean?”

“Fury didn’t tell you where we’re from?” Miles asked.

“Nope. I kind of assumed you’re all copycats of me, except you look way cooler.”

“Copycats? Seriously?” Gwen sounded offended.

“It’s okay, man,” Miles said, “We’re each from a different universe. I know it’s a bit hard to believe, but—“

“No way! So all that crap Mysterio made up was actually real?! I mean, not in his case, but like, there are actually parallel worlds out there?! No freaking way. How does it work? How did you get here? I gotta know. No actually, we should save that for later. Gotta stay on task.”

“So you believe us? Just like that?” Asked Gwen.

“Yeah, uh, makes perfect sense to me,” Peter said with a shrug.

“Great.” The other Peter removed his jacket and pulled up his mask. Peter couldn’t resist letting out a gasp. Other Peter was older and more worn, sure, but besides the scruff and the creases, it was more or less Peter’s own face.

“Whoa. I am gonna be able to grow facial hair in the future? I sure hope so.”

“Peter? We’re staying on task, remember?” Gwen prodded.

“Oh. Yeah.”

Miles put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Welcome to the team, Peter Two.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, but one quick question: do I have to be Peter Two? This is my Earth. Shouldn’t I be Peter One?”

“Okay, uhh, you’re Peter One, then,” Miles said.

“But I was a part of this team first, plus I’m older. Therefore I should be Peter One,” Other Peter countered.

“So you can be Old Peter, and he’ll be Not-Old Peter.”

“That is not what I meant at all.”

“Boys, chill the squabbling,” Gwen sighed. “Peter—you know which one you are—you’ve got kind of an urgent situation to deal with right now that isn’t choosing a codename.”

“Oh, yeah, uh, sorry.” Peter smiled sheepishly. “So Fury filled you in on what happened?”

“Yup,” Miles said with a sigh, “I’m really sorry, man.”

Peter tried to keep his grin, though he could feel it wavering.

“But we started thinking up a plan. We’re gonna help you outta this.”

“Why?” Peter had to ask. “I’ve never met any of you before. Why did you come all the way here to help me?”

“You’re a Spider-Man,” Gwen said, “we help one another. Plus we just so happened to be surfing universes when we landed on yours, so as long as we were here we couldn’t in good conscience leave you to deal with all this shit on your own.”

“Oh. Makes sense.” A touch of Peter’s confidence returned, though it wasn’t much. “So what’s this plan you’ve got?”

Other Peter pointed to himself. “You’re Peter Parker. I’m Peter Parker. There’s got to be at least a hundred other guys in this city named Peter Parker. It shouldn’t be too hard to convince people Mysterio made a mistake.”

“But he had a photo of me!”

“Could still be a mistake,” Miles insisted, “We’ll work around it. Do some improvising. We’ve, uh, gotten pretty good at that.”

“Okay, but...” Peter turned to look at his older doppelgänger. “You’re sure you’re okay with this? What if everyone starts to come after you instead?”

“It’ll be nothing,” Older Peter said, “I’ll hang around, answer any questions the media has, let J. Jonah yell in my face, then disappear back to my own dimension in a day or so. Do the old switcheroo and let you go back to being Spider-Man, and no one will know the difference.”

“They might see a slight difference,” Peter said, glancing at Older Peter’s bigger, rounder frame and hoping he got the gist.

“I don’t think they’re gonna be looking down there,” Older Peter huffed, “Not when I got so much going on up here.”

“Ugh, Peter, I will literally kill you,” Gwen groaned.

“Seriously, though, it’ll be fine! Do you really think that New York City, one of the busiest cities in the world, will take notice if their Spider-Man is suddenly a little bit shorter?”

“When you put it that way, no, I suppose not.”

“Look, I get why you’re worried,” Miles said, “But you can trust us. We all get what it’s like to be Spider-Man. We all know how important it is to keep our friends and family a secret from everyone who wants to hurt us. And if our plan backfires, we’ll make a new one.”

Peter felt a wave of relief. He collapsed in a chair and allowed his anxiety to ebb away, just for a second. “Thanks, guys. Seriously. I owe you big time.”

“Don’t think about it.” Miles held his fist out for a bump, which Peter graciously accepted.

“Don’t get too comfy just yet,” Gwen warned, “Because now we pull out the video camera and get to work.”


	4. Chapter 4

MJ hadn’t been this tired since London. She knew Peter, moron that he was at times, could successfully cover his own ass when it came down to it. But still, MJ couldn’t not worry about him.

After he’d disappeared from the square, MJ had walked the full length of each street branching off, maybe hoping to catch a glimpse of Peter, maybe just trying to work off her own anxieties. After an hour or so, she stopped to buy herself a bagel, didn’t eat it and stowed it in her bag instead, texted Ned, texted Betty, checked her news feed on Twitter, texted Ned again. At one point her mom called to see where she was, and she made something up about a last-minute job interview that would definitely require some better fabrication later. For now though, MJ’s mind was fully occupied.

Late afternoon had set in, and the sky was beginning to yellow. MJ still felt as if she couldn’t go home. Some strange fear stuck in the back of her mind wouldn’t let her. Her phone was beginning to run low on battery, currently on 22%. Maybe one last Twitter check would help to smooth her worries over…

“Ladies and gentlemen! Some fresh news concerning the infamous menace Spider-Man has been sent directly to our sources at the Bugle!”

MJ’s head snapped up in a second. J. Jonah Jameson’s face had reappeared, and everyone in the square seemed to be holding their breath as he carried on.

“This afternoon, one of our reporters received a video sent from an untraceable email address. I’ve come back on the air now to share it with you all.”

Jameson’s face cut out, and a new one took his place, one that MJ had never seen before. He was scruffy, squarish, tired around the eyes. In any other context, MJ never would have connected him with the Peter Parker she knew, but with Peter and only Peter on her mind right now, she began to draw a line.

“Hey, New York, anyone else who’s watching, good afternoon. It’s me, Peter Parker. Spider-Man. I’m sure I look a bit different from the Spider-Man you saw in the photo Mysterio had, but I assure you that he made a mistake. That Peter Parker is not Spider-Man. I am.”

The man stood up, the camera moving with him. “Now I’m assuming you’re all going to need proof. I don’t blame you. If you need proof, I’ll give it to you. Watch this.”

The crowd in the square fell silent, then burst out in chatter when the man leapt directly upwards and stuck himself to the ceiling. He slunk his way back down and shot a web from his wrist in the exact fashion MJ had gotten used to seeing Peter do, pulling the camera towards him.

“I hope you believe me, world. I’m your Spider-Man, and now that I’m out in the open I may as well stay.”

The footage faded to black, and J. Jonah Jameson reappeared, wasting no time before launching into a new tirade. MJ looked back at her phone, head spinning. Ned had texted her just a moment before:

not sure whts happnin but it cant be gud  
u heard from peter?

no, MJ responded quickly, just as her phone began to buzz. Incoming call, caller ID unknown. MJ had to cover one ear to hear over Jameson growing more and more heated.

“—likely a hoax, but who can say for sure? All I can say is that Mysterio never led us wrong! You folks choose to believe in whatever seems right to you, but I’m sticking with the hero who died saving us against our freaky neighborhood Spider-Creep!”

“MJ! It’s me! It’s Peter!”

“Oh, thank god, you’re alive!”

“Yeah, yeah, of course I am! Uh, sorry if I scared you, leaving you back there. Also this isn’t my phone. I, um, can’t really let you know where I am just now.”

“Yeah, no fucking duh. I’m just glad to hear your stupid voice, you idiot. Now you can explain what the hell I just saw from the Bugle.”

“The video? Um, it makes more sense if you can meet them all in person.”

“Them? Peter, what the hell—“

“Happy will come pick you up soon. Ned too. Both of you deserve to know what’s going on. I’ll see you then.”

“Okay. Stay safe, dumbass.”

Though she could tell he was worried and tired, it melted MJ’s heart to hear Peter laugh. “You too. Bye.”

“Bye.” Reluctantly, she hung up first.


End file.
